Can Anyone Say Kami Help Us?
by empress-seru
Summary: The Fallen have a new member to recruit into the flock...but will this little hellion cause more trouble than he's worth? With the Shadow Angel as his mentor there's only one thing we know for certain.......get ready to crash! Rated M for language


Me: alrightie folks!!! I know it's been forever that I've actually written anything….wow I guess that's quite the understatement huh -sweat drops- ANYWAY!!! This is a product of my mind at work with my devious new council at my side  
Troy: hey!!!! Ello everyone I'm Troy!!! Actually I guess after this I'll be known as D.A.R.C aka Demon Angel's Royal Coucil….hey meegz why did we put royal again?  
Me: heh…….I couldn't think of anything else for the "r" lol. SO! On with the fic!!!

* * *

Can Anyone Say Kami Help Us?

"To ten-million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes," a voice sang out into the wind along with the steady beat of wings cutting through the air. Black feathers gleamed in the sun as Meegan soared over the Earth, buildings giving way to forests as she made her way towards the Hideout. A small ruffling in the hood of her magenta sweatshirt caused the hybrid to smirk over her shoulder as her mind attempted to persuade her body into a few barrel rolls. As perfect an opportunity it was to prove her name as the "Fallen Shadow" the teen simply hovered down to the ground and withdrew her wings into her back. It was a true gift from Kami that she didn't have to keep her wings out like her sisters but the slits in the backs of her shirts could get so damned annoying!

The chilled wind swept across the lawn and picked up the fallen leaves, creating various small, multi-colored whirlwinds that brought a smile to her face. If there was one thing in existence that Meegan truly loved it was the haunting month of October. The leaves beginning to change, the rapid temperature drops, and the crisp new scents were beautiful to the girl. Of course, October held another special treat…Halloween. If all went well today then she was positive that All-Hallows-Eve would be quite the "crashing" occasion. Making sure that her hair was no longer wild from the wind she walked up to the house and slipped inside to the main room. It seemed that either nobody was home or the flock was out on the landing balcony.

//Angels fall in!// Meegz sent through the telepathic link her flock shared. Slowly each member appeared in the living room as requested. Raven bustled down the stairs while Storm just teleported beside the bean bags. Merla and Uni dragged a knocked-out Midnight to the couch then proceeded to sit on it's arm-rests.

"Midnight had another melt-down thanks to Rae talking about hot males skinny-dipping." Merla chuckled, Raven grinning like an idiot as Meegan smirked.

"I see. Well then, dear ole Batsie will just have to miss seeing the brand new playgirl I bought for her while I was in town." Immediately Midnight jumped up and started shouting 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!' which made Uni and Merla nearly fall off the couch as they ducked their sister's flailing arms.

Storm gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes at her sisters before turning to the darkest. "So Shadow, why have you decided to hold a 'Fall In' hmm?" She wasn't sure what it was but something about Meegan was different. It was almost as if the normally spaced out teen was……hiding something. Finally catching a glimmer in the younger female's eyes Storm knew her brainwaves were right on track.

"Now that you mention it there IS a little something I have to tell you guys. You see, I just so happen to have someone for you all to meet." Meegz chimed as she tilted her head to the right and a set of golden eyes peered at the rest of the flock from her hood. After blinking once the eyes darted around the room until the body attached to them moved to sit on Meegan's shoulder, revealing a small lemur with tan fur and two tiny brown wings protruding from it's shoulder blades.

"HiI'mTroy!! !!!!" it blabbed out in a voice you'd think a hyped-up squirrel would have. The Flock just stared and blinked at the little mammal until Meegan repeated what he'd said as it translated to 'Hi I'm Troy! I remember you guys from all the stories Meegan told me!!!!'

"Guys I'd like you to meet Troy. He's the one we voted to give a trial run in the flock. Anyway I'll take full responsibility for anything that gets broken or……any mishaps." the dark haired girl chuckled, settling the small mammal to sit still but his eyes darted rapidly.

"Whoa, talk about tweaked." Midnight quirked. "Have you been dosing his food with crack or something Meegz?"

"Dude if I did that then this little pain in the ass would make Rave here look like a friggin' slug!"

"Hey!"

Laughter burst from the room as Raven pouted until a flash turned their attention towards the entrance to the kitchen. Low and behold there was Dabura leaning against the frame twirling one of Rae's many cameras on his index finger. The demon king quickly put the camera in his belt before one of the girls had a chance to snatch it.

"Well that certainly is a snapshot for the books. So this little rat is going to be staying with us now?" question the red skinned male.

"I'mnotarat! I'malemur! Youshallrespect…" but Troy's rant was cut short as Meegan pinched his lips together with her thumb and middle finger. After about a minute of squirming to get free the tiny male stilled and looked up at the angel. A small glint of light from her earring made him slowly grin until Meegan growled softly at him and he made his face neutral again. Finally she let his lips go and gave him a little smirk to let him know that she was pleased with how he'd managed to calm down so quickly and not give anything away.

"Yes Dabura, this is Troy and he's being initiated into the Flock." Storm directed at the demon. "This does lead me to ask exactly WHAT his initiation is though."

"Yeah me too!" Uni chirped.

"Same here. What did you have in mind for the little brat Meegz?" Midnight inquired, looking up from her nails.

"You wanna know?" Meegan asked the group.

"Uh huh." came the unanimous reply.

"You reeeeeeaaaally wanna know?" she asked again with a widening smile.

"Just bloody tell us already!" Midnight hissed, causing Raven to squeak in surprise and take a slow step to the side away from the purple haired woman.

Meegz just smiled wider and looked at Troy who glanced back and grinned. "Weeeeell…" they spoke in unison, the others leaning forward anxiously except for Dabura, who had left to tell the other males of a new roommate. "…it's a surprise!"

Four loud 'THUDS' were heard as Storm was the only listener that resisted face-faulting, unlike the other unfortunate females. She should have known the duo would already be pulling a few warm-up tricks. With Meegan in the lead and Troy by her side this day was going to be one hell of a ride.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Midnight roared, getting up with her wings flared and murder in her eyes.

"Yes Batsie?" Meegz asked innocently. Of course the hellish grin and jet-ready stance claimed her mind was processing thoughts that were absolutely ANYTHING but innocent.

"EEK!" the little lemur squealed at seeing the two about to go at it. His thought was cut short when an extra pressure was added to his neck and he looked down to see a small black collar on him. By some gift from Kami Troy resisted the urge to grin and was pleased to see Meegan's eyes glance to him in approval.

//Ok lil' brother, go get everything set up. Just remember to stay out of sight and keep your energy suppressed. If you get caught then it's all on you.// the dark lull of Meegan's voice sounded in through a separate link she shared with Troy.

//Yes Master. Right away Master.// came his answer to her before she saw him jump up from her shoulder and crawl into a ventilation shaft. All she could do was pray that he didn't get caught before he got everything ready because if he did then they'd be absolutely screwed.

"That little guy has some serious issues…" Merla muttered, smirking along with the others as they all thought of the same simple response….he'll fit riiiiiight in.

"Well Raven and I are going back outside to train. Meegz it's your turn to round up dinner."

"Aww man!" she growled at the comment in typical teen fashion as Storm and Rae walked out. Now the time-frame for her and Troy's plans was even smaller! At least Unicello, Merla, and Raven were the only ones with prospective mates in the house. If there were three other males to prank Meegan was certain there wouldn't be near enough time.

"Hope you cook something good Meegz, 'cause Uni's burnt French Toast isn't something I want to relive." Midnight cackled before bolting out of the room with Uni chasing after her wielding her almighty 'Tomb of Doom'. Merla soon followed after them with a grin as she bid the youngest angel goodbye, not wanting to miss a fight which left Meegan all alone in the living room…..perfect.

* * *

"Ah, there! Yey it's done! It's done! It's dooooone!!" Troy giggled to himself, his tail holding him to a shower head as he inspected his work. It looked right and he'd followed Master's instructions to the letter. He was so proud! Of course Kami just couldn't let the moment last as the door to the bathroom opened then shut and locked. Slowly he looked over the curtain and saw a tall, blonde man with huge white wings standing in front of the mirror. He was currently stripping and searching for a towel in the cabinets which gave the little lemur time to grab his gloves and bold behind the toilet just as the man stood back up.

//Shitshitshit!!// his mind screamed at him but then Troy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he heard the shower turn on. His Master had the BEST ideas!

------------Flashback!!--------------

"Okay Troy listen up! Remember you have to do this right 'cause I could only swipe enough material for one of these." Meegan barked at the fuzz ball hanging from a tree branch in front of her face.

"Yes Master!" he chirped, wide eyes looking at the clear disc in her hand.

"You're so weird when you call me that. Anyway," she spoke quietly, removing the top of the disc cover to point at a thin, clear circle of plastic inside, "this film is covered in chemicals that will combine with water once it runs through the holes in the center. Now I've cut them out so that these holes match up with the showerhead in Krad's bathroom k. Be SURE you wear gloves, don't want this on your hands."

Troy nodded his head rapidly then quirked it to the side in question. "Hold up. Where'd you get the chemicals from?!"

She should have known he'd be nosey as hell when it came to where she'd found all of the equipment that they would need. "Ok you know how Merla is seeing this dude named Trunks right?"

A slow nod in response.

"Well it turns out that he's the son of some famous scientist in West City. The place his mother runs is called Capsule Corporation and it's completely stocked to the T in anything we could ever need! I kinda snuck in and 'borrowed' a few supplies that you couldn't get at your local hardware store."

"Hehehehehehehe that's a good one! Local hardware store." Troy laughed out, earning an eye roll from the shadow angel. He took the disc and instruction note and stuffed it in a mini-mini-bag on his back. "So what's this stuff do anyway?"

A dark grin lit Meegan's face as she stood on her branch. "Let's just say that dear old Krad will be afraid of the dark for a few weeks." Both of them chuckled evilly before pounding fists and jumping through the trees.

------------End Flashback----------

Troy must have been out of it longer than he thought because he heard Krad get out of the shower and walk out of the now dark room wrapped in a towel. Crawling back up to the showerhead Troy checked to make sure the film had dissolved like Master said it would. When he saw that it had Troy made a beeline for the door and scurried out before Krad could see him. Once he'd made it to the safety of the ventilation shafts Troy finally relaxed a bit.

"Let's see, that just leaves Dabura left to get since I hid Trunks' sword in the flower bed and replaced it with a rubber one. Oh yeah and I curled his hair and put make-up on him after the sleeping stuff that Master slipped him took affect." he grinned as he looked through the pictures of a dolled-up Trunks with eye shadow, bright pink lipstick, hair curled like Betty Boop, and blush on. At that moment Troy thanked the Gods for the wonderful creation known as the camera!

"So for this 'Demon King' dude I have tooooo………WTF!!!!" he nearly screamed after rereading the note to make sure he understood right. "Oh Kami help my soul. Well, the charred pile of ash that it will be after this." Taking a steady breath to calm down the ball of furr set out to get ready for a prank that might just get him killed…..or worse.

* * *

"Alright that should do it." Meegz sighed happily to herself. She'd set up cameras in all the hallways plus the living room and kitchen. Since using ki to hide them would just break them the tiny spy toys were disguised as part of the walls texture. They'd even been painted the exact same color as each wall.

"Well my parts done. Now I just have to get some food for us all." she sighed and sweat dropped, looking into the near empty fridge. "Heh, Chinese takeout it is!" Once everything was ordered Meegz sat on the counter and sipped on some water, watching as Rae walked in to get a glass of her own.

"Hey girl! So how goes dinner?" the firestarter questioned. There weren't even any pots or pans out and it was only an hour 'till dinner time. "Dude don't you think you should get started?"

"I would if our food stock wasn't almost on E. It's Middie's turn for grocery shopping so I just ordered us all some takeout." Meegan answered, taking a small sip of her water. Truthfully she didn't want to let on to the rest of the gang that she had money to spare thanks to her new job. Actually she wanted to keep the fact that she even HAD a job secret for as long as possible….just like some certain night prowler she knew.

"Oh, good point." At that moment Raven looked up at the vents when she heard a tiny shuffling.

Meegan sighed. 'So much for not being noticed.' she thought to herself. A grin instantly broke out on her lips and she looked over at Rae. "Hey Raven, don't you think it's a bit chilly in here?"

"What are you talking about? It's fine in…..OOOHH!" Raven's grin mirrored Meegan's and she put her hand on the vent as Meegz lit a match. Focusing on the flame, Rae forced it into the shaft and expanded it, causing a burst of fire to shuffle into the metal tunnel.

"Three…..two…..one." Meegan counted out before a loud 'YOOOOOOOOW' echoed in the vents and a flash of fur and fire shot from the shaft and dove for the sink full of dishwater.

"Aaaaaaaah. Sauna." Troy sighed as the now bubbling water soothed his scorched backside. "That wasn't funny you guys!"

Raven and Meegan were too busy holding there sides in laughter to hear him. Rae had leaned against the wall to steady herself while Meegan was beginning to tear up and actually fell off of the counter and onto the floor in a fit.

"Oh…oh God I…I c-can't breathe!" Meegz stuttered out, her face turning red.

"That…Hahahah…that was priceless!" Raven laughed and helped Meegan up.

Both girls missed the golden death glare sent at them and Raven got her drink then shuffled out, still giggling to herself.

"Not cool Master." Troy whined as he got out of the water and dried off with a hand towel. "Master you can't be serious about my last trick! I'll get fried!"

Finally able to calm down, Meegan stood up and walked over to the lemur. "First off, stop calling me 'Master' all the time. Second, I expect you to finish your initiation. Just do as I told you and you should be fine alright." she said as she softly patted his head and smirked down at him. "Besides, Dabura wouldn't dare pick a fight with me."

Troy let out a small whimper but nodded and ran into the hall towards Dabura's room, hearing Meegan call the other girls into the kitchen as she poured the smallest amount of veggie oil onto the tile by the doorway he'd just ran through.

Not a minute had passed before he sat outside the door to the demon's room. Gods help him, he was more nervous than a hydrophobic puppy on bath day. Slowly he inched the door open just enough for him to slip inside then crept to the foot of the bed. Luckily Dabura had decided to take a nap in order to catch up on the sleep he had missed last night during his 'activities' with a certain pyro and was currently snoring loud enough to wake the dead. This allowed Troy to climb onto the bed and use his wings to float over Dabura's face.

//Well, now or never// he thought, taking a marker and small pill from his bag. Mas…uhm Meegan had said it was a caffeine tablet that would make this idea easy to pull off. Swallowing the small supplement Troy's eyes widened to the size of basketballs and, faster than even Raven would have been able to see, he drew a black joke mustache and thick geek glasses on the king. Afterwards Troy put the marker back into his bag and readied his voice before using Raven's vocal tone.

"Oh Daburaaaaa. Time to wake up my king."

Slowly the man stirred and opened his eyes a bit. "Mmm how about you join me my little Ravie." he mumbled as his eyesight focused. When he saw the new 'rat' above him instead Dabura growled and lunged forward. "You little rodent!"

"Eep!" Troy gasped and darted out of the room with Dabura hot on his heels. He led the demon down the hall, nearly getting grabbed by the tail a few times, and towards the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

"Come on Trunks. What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Meegan strained to keep a straight face as a still girlish Trunks glared at her.

"Who else would come up with something like this!?!" he shouted back at her.

"For starters….huh?" she stopped, looking over his shoulder and into the hall.

"What?" Trunks asked as he turned, barely catching sight of something darting between his legs then looking back up just as Dabura slipped on the small patch of oil slicked tile and crashed into him.

The room was silent except for the click of a camera as all eyes were on Dabura in just a pair of black boxers with marker on his face kissing Trunks with wide eyes.

Storm, surprisingly, was the first one to start laughing as the boys pulled apart and rushed for the sink to wash their mouths out. The rest of the gang soon joined and nobody noticed that Troy had moved near the light switch. When both men turned back around the laughter only became louder. Dabura now had black marker running all down his face and around his eyes it seemed as though he had eyeliner on and had cried it into a runny mess. Trunks on the other hand had a multitude of make-up smeared all over his face and it was something that couldn't be described but you just had to see.

"Dear Kami. Do that again!" midnight laughed, leaning against Merla in a giggle fit.

"Yeah it was mega hilaaaYEEEP!" Troy yelped as he fell and 'accidentally' hit the light switch, bathing the whole room in darkness. That is, until various gasps sounded out when two hott pink wings glowed brightly in the dark.

"What the HELL!" Krad shouted, seeing his poor wings turned pink. The lights flicked back on thanks to Uni feeling bad for him and the gang noticed food on the table and two certain pranksters absent from the group.

"Sososo, did I do good!?" Troy asked to the angel whose shoulder he was currently perched on.

Meegz chuckled as she locked the door to her room and set their food on her bed. "Yes yes. Welcome to The Fallen my new council." she laughed, hooking a silver collar with the letters D.A.R.C in black cursive on the front. "Demon Angel's Royal Council….can't help but say it suits you kid."

Each of them dug into their meal as a dim red glow on Troy's old black collar finally faded, the recorder in it stopping and the film ready to be made into the spectacular home video it was destined to be.

End……or is it?

* * *

Me: XD you guys have no idea how many times I just had to stop and laugh while I was writing this!

Troy: -wicked laugh- yes!! Bow to our awesomness!!!!

Me: -sweatdrops- I have a feeling that this kid will be the death of me………or what's left of my sanity anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the fic! Oh and Sparky……-grin- juicy enough for ya? haha


End file.
